Clans
Autumn Dawn Clan Deputy: '''BlackTooth (Kiara HawkSword '''Medicine Cat(s): '''TigerStrike (Charlie Katz), CloudFeather (CloudFeather) '''Top Warrior(s): DarkFeather (DarkFeather), SkyFeather (Skaiii) Allies: '''Meadow Clan, SkyFall Clan, DarkStone, WhiteThunder... '''Enemies: '''BloodClaw Clan, Hunters, PhantomClan... '''Territory: '''Highroad Junction...across the border/shared border with BloodClaw. Meadow Clan is sharing their territory with Autumn Dawn Clan, until there is an empty/fled land...then we will move. :) Btw...come to the land...you're dead. o_e c: '''About: '''Once I get lots of warriors, this clan will be amazing. Strong, Loyal, and stay true to the Warrior Code! Anyone in my clan breaks any law in the Warrior Code...you'll be recieving punishment. I don't take that well... o_e '''Clan Rules: (Clan): If you're online...please come to all Clan Meetings. When I say " Gathering , Port! " you must port. Everyone must stay loyal. No trespassing into other Clans lands...(Without permission o_o...) Mentors - Do not EVER put your apprentices in danger. Mentors - ALWAYS defend your apprentices if in danger Mentors - Always be ready to train when your apprentice is ready. (Kits/Apprentices): Kits - No attacking any cat from other clans that trespass, or otherwise...apprentice+ will handle it. Kits - No hunting. Kits - When an apprentice is in training, you may watch, if you'd like. Apprentices - Stay loyal to your mentor. Apprentices - Do as they say, unless it leads to danger. (Fighting another Clan cat, entering another Clan's land, etc...) Apprentices - Always be ready to train when your mentor is ready. Apprentices - If you are in need of a mentor change/just want a different mentor (More active, loyal, etc...) please let me, or the deputy know. :) ***LOOKING FOR DEPUTY, MEDICINE CAT(S), WARRIORS, APPRENTICES, AND KITS! ^_^ Add Kai LovesBacon!*** (((Sorry if this has Haze Clan's pictures or Haze Clan's pictures get moved o_o...I'm still getting used to Wiki... Deputy: ''N/A ''Medicine Cat/s: Dovefeather { Dove Feather } Allied with: ''DarkAsh Clan, Polar Clan, Sun Clan, ''Enemies: ''{ We would prefer to have none, but considering we do have a couple, we'll keep them private until neccesary. } ''Territory:'' As shown on the picture~ don't forget, though, we own half the river from edge to edge of our territory {not including anything from the waterfall back, closer to Shrouded Glade. We border WhiteThunder Clan, and, to be honest, I'm not sure what else >.< Clans change borders so much, it's ridiculous. ''Clan description: ''Currently, HazeClan prefers to avoid a fight unless neccessary. Despite this, though, we will defend our territory to our last breaths. Even so, we're an honorable Clan and won't kill for the fun of it. Fighting or not, killing in our Clan is cruel, and we won't do so unless there's a desperate need to defend something or someone. ^w^ If you'd like to join, just add me and whisper! Having a tiger ride would be nice, and would make our life in the forest and mountains easier for you, but is not required ;3 It is required, however, to have read at least 3 books of the first Warriors series, so please keep that in mind ^w^ For further information, see our page, and if you need to know more than that provides, post there or message me =3 http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clan WhiteThunder Clan (Is coming back!) Leader: Whitestar (Whitestar Leader) Deputy: Redtail Medicine Cat(s): Blackpool (was Blackfoot) Top warriors: Ashtail (XTrixX) and Bloodfang How many Cats: 13+!!!! xD Our theme: We have two so please watch them both Allied with: Forest clan, Shadowzz clan, Dawn clan, Eclipse clan, Gem clan, DarkMoon clan, Meadow clan, DarkBlaze clan, GoldAsh clan, David (Lone wolf that lives in our teritorry), ect. Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw Clan, Skyfall Clan, TigerClan, and Blood Clan Territory: It's on the clan territory map. You should see it on the right, it's a big blob of land under Shrouded Glade, the right side of the Shrouded Glade lake running out from it. We mark borders with haze clan, at the mini pool above the waterfalls in our lake, and most land that is up top there too. we share with Last chance Clan and Ghost Clan. Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add Whitestar Leader on Free Realms if interested in joining. NOTE: We are now patroling our teritorry MORE! because of the battle with Skyfall Clan at our teritorry because they truspassed and we killed some cats! SO STAY OFF OUR LAND!!!! That goes for you to TigerClan i have been seeing your warriors Truspassing one even join meh Clan! TigerClan have been hunting in meh teritorry! If you need any thing just type or comment on my page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Whitestar '''RULES: 1# No talking when Whitestar is talking in a Clan meeting or Gathering 2# Respect you mentor! 3# When Whitestar tell you to do some thing do it! 4# No trespassing in another Clans territory or huningt in another Clans territory 5# (This is a weird one) do not try to kill any of your Clan mates 6# If you see TigerClan or another Clan truspassing or hunting in our teritorry dont let them go home with out scars hurt them 7# if you are a warrior or apprentice and there is little prey that we have dont eat before the queens and kits! 8# Kits dont fight in battles! 9# Dont leave with out telling the deputy or Whitestar or top warrior first 10# Help your Clan mates even if you dont like them! 11# Dont try to kill Whitestar 12# Dont mess with Whitestar or Bloodfang or Redtail DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rosa Star) Deputy: Åura (Feather Tail) Top Warrior: '''StolenStar (Stolen Heart) '''Medicine Cat: '''VineHeart (Vine Light) '''Allied with: '''DarkMoon Clan, Equinox Clan, Haze Clan, Amber Clan, Falling Suns Clan, Ebony Clan, Polar Clan, Poison Oak Clan, MoonFall Clan, Forest Clan, Rising Sun Clan, Crystalmoon Clan, Scar Clan, Mountian Clan, Dawn Clan, Maple Clan, Twilight Clan, Hurricane Clan, Fire Clan Cinderfall Clan, Sun Clan, & more '''Enemies: '''DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, Frost Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, & Skyfall Clan. '''Territory: '''The Giant Cloud on the right of SunStone. '''About Us: '''Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ ''For More Imformation, Feel Free To Visit Our Page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkAsh_Clan If You Have Any Questions, Please Comment On My Page & I'll Get Back To You Soon!! (: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Roseda_Star Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Darkrose Clan, GlisteningIce Clan, Shadow Clan, LightningClan, LeafFall Clan, BloodClan (unconfirmed), SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan and DarkAsh Clan. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star Clan Rules: No fighting No faking your own death Respect the leaders of the clan Don't cause drama Do not kick people out (or Jayfeather will hunt you down and paw you to death) Thats all... For now. Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) SpringPetal (ReBeka) Medicine Apprentice: Head Warriors: Dylan, Ellie Rose. Cats in Clan: 95-100 Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan. Territory: Its in HighRoad Junction..Got it? Get It? Good. .-. You'll see what we have if you look at our actual like main page.. Description: MeadowClam is a strong,loyal,feirce clan. They are also very fun to be in. They patrol, hang ou as a clan, party, role play, and other cool stuff. The are strong and never back down in hard times. Whatever it is the will fight to protect their clan and won't back down. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! TigerClan Leader: Sliverstar (Silver Stripe) Deputy: DarkTail (Lil Ebony) Cats in clan: 25-30 Medcat(s): SpiritGaze (Arlyx) In need of more Med cats though...(Active Med cats) Top Warrior(s): Emily FierceHeart1 Teritorry: All of Sea side but the trading place we dont own (Yet). We mostly use the lower part of Sea side though, including the mountains of Sea Side. If you some how end up in TigerClan territory, we will nicely ask you to leave. If you refuse we will use force if necessary. Allies: MoonFall Clan, Dawn Clan, SkyFall Clan, Pine Clan, Shadow Clan Enemys: WhiteThunder Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Blood Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Hunters, Forest Clan Decription: We are a Strong, Loyal, Peaceful Clan. We try our best to aviod fights, but we will not back down to protect our clan, territory, or help out our allies. Yeah, TigerClan is an old clan; But we are still recruiting new members to get the clan up and running again. If you wish to join TigerClan, you must have a Tiger Ride or going to get one (And at least know what Warrior Cats is, even if its just a basic idea of it) the clan could use more warriors instead of kits, but its your choice what you decide to be. Add me, DarkTail, or any Med cat on Free Realms to join and get invited to the clan. TigerClan welcomes you if you decide to join! :) *Notes: (Clan) If there is a Clan Meeting or gathering and I say for you to Port, Please port to me because you never know if its a serious situation or not. I know you might think stuff like this might be a little boring, but there is information in those meetings and gatherings that we can not miss to hear. (Rules) Kits can not leave camp (Especialy our Territory) unless they have Permission from either me or the clans deputy (DarkTail). No picking fights with other clans unless they are an enemy clan inside our territory (Especialy if that enemy clan is very close to our camp, thats the only acception). No tresspassing on another clans territory unless you have permission from that clan. Kits Especialy CAN NOT hunt overall, but you are allowed to watch an Apprentice or Warrior hunt if they give you permission to watch them. Always Follow the Warrior Code (Warrior Code: Defend your clan under all means, your loyalty Must remain with your clan. No hunting or trespassing into another clans territory unless you have permission from that clan. A gathering of the clans is held at the full moon during a truce, no fighting at all during this truce. Boundaries must be checked daily, Challenge all tresspassing cats. No warrior may neglect or ignore a kit in pain or danger even if that kit doesn't belong to the clan. The word of the clan leader is the warrior code. A warrior does not need to kill another cat to win his/her battles, unless it is necessary for self-defense) you guys should already know the code but if you don't, then I wrote it just in case. If there is a gathering and I'm not online or availible, Deputy takes my place and if deputy isn't online either then a Warrior or Apprentice will speak for the clan (if a warrior or apprentice is not on then the kit who has been in the clan longer will speak or don't speak for the clan at all and don't share personal clan problems. It is none of another clans buisness). If you want to be a Med you need to know almost all or all of the medicine herbs, if you want to be Med but you dont know the medicine herbs you will have to be a med apprentice until you know the medicine herbs. Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkRose Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Broken Clan Leader: BrokenStarz (BrokenStarz) Deputy: AshFang (Ashley Niccolee2) Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Elders: None Queens: None Head Warrior(s): None Territory: In '''BriarWood o_o some where '''Allies: None Enemies: None Desciption: We are a small but strong clan, we have no drama etc. Please join we need cats! Just message on my wall or add me on freerealms! Rules: ' '''No Peeing on BrokenStars Tree o_o ' '''No calling people names No drama No being brats Ask BrokenStar before u Leave Amber Clan Leader: Toxic Rowan (Cloudstar) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Medicine cat: Libby Tigerscratch (Mint Paw) - apprentice. Searching for another med cat. Warriors: Head Warrior: John Viperhammer45 (Toxic Viper) Looking for more! Apprentices: Lil Duchess (Lava Paw)-Mentor: None yet. Skies Symphony (Sky Paw) -Mentor: None yet. Kits: Autumn Rabbitmeadow (Red Kit), Kimiko Bloodhowl (Rose Kit) and more... Queens: Searching for queens Elder: None Allies: Poison Ivy, White Rain, Mountain.... (if you want to be allies contact Toxic Rowan in Freerealms) Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Skyfall Territory: In the mountains near Bandit Hideout Contact (in Freerealms) Toxic Rowan if you want to join! :) About CloudStar & MoonPelt: They are both loyal, fun, and nice! They like to hunt, fish, train, and battle. They treat others like they want to be treated. They would love to see new faces in the clan! ~CloudStar & MoonPelt ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Róseeee, & ShadowFrost (Catßug) Top Warrior(s): Littlecløud & Cinderpëlt Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, BloodClan & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: *In need of warriors, and more active medicine cats** *We have a website now, thanks to Moon Moon c: ~ http://bloodclawclan.iftopic.com/ *We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan * 'RULES' * Kits: *No "drowning" (just stay away from the river if u can't swim yet) *No getting attacked by invisible things *No fighting in battles *If you fight with each other try not to kill each other *Listen to those older then you *All Cats: *No peeing on Shatteredstar's tree/den *Listen to orders (Or Crookedleg will hunt you down and beat you with her spoon =.=) *No killing each other *No eating all the Catmint *No stealing Crookedleg's cookies from her stash *No trying to spy/hack the clan -^- we will find you and eat your soul *And further more, LISTEN and RESPECT your leader, deputy, and med (Or Shatteredstar will sacrifice you to Sithis =^=) * Apprentices: *Listen to your Mentor, Leader, Medicine Cats, and Senior Warriors always or I shall pee on you and chain you up in the middle of camp for every cat to see o.o *No crossing borders unless there is a battle in that case you may cross them o.o *No peeing on/in anyones tree or den *No stealing catmint from the medicine cats den o^o only Shattered, Blue, Little, Moon, Cinder, and Fawn can do that o.o and also the medicine cats... *and lastly no showing off that is rude -^- * Newly made warriors: *No trying to show off in battle you will probably just get hurt more o.o *No disrespecting your elders/senior warriors/Medicine cats o-o *And lastly no trying to be a hero if you find more than one cat on our territory please just call anyone else that is online or an ally or even a friend/family member just please o_o do not be a hero you will just get hurt... * Any cat from other clans: *No tresspassing if you meet a kind warrior you will get three warnings you come in after we will use force. *No hunting on our territory you will be warned two times if cought hunting. *No stealing any catmint from us o_o you steal catmint we will steal it back and weird you out till you start to run *No attacking our medicine cats kits or queens without very good reason o_o if you attack we will not hesitate to kill you and anyone seen aiding in the attack *And lastly no spying on us from behind tree's no comming back and making excuses why you are in our territory and no saying you can come through our territory because you are not roll playing and that you are a "TwoLeg" -^- *Please all cats respect our terms as we respect yours thanks ~Fawn Equinox Clan ~ Marfeh Marf I:U (srry just bored xD) Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan, Uneva (Person that helps watch over territory) Enemies: None and hopefully Never again, Im cheerfull and jumping with joy since everything is over now. Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: Maxed :D and it took about a year o_o Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) ''' Skyfall Clan Leader: Holly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse & Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Splashpaw and Lavapaw Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, SnowriverClan (The greatest!!!), DarktwilightClan, Autumn DawnClan, BlazingfireClan, and TigerClan :D Enemies: Amber Clan, Meadow Clan, and WhiteThunder Clan. Territory: Border is the Bumbleberry plantation to the pond next to the bridge just leaving to go to Stillwater Crossing (pond is ours!) It is also the Thunderpath against the three Bixie Bee places. Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Rules: #1. All cats will be respected no matter if you hate them. #2. When your leader (Hollystar) tells you to do something (silence, attack, stop, ect.) you must respect it or punishment will be made! #3. Any meeting or ceremony of the Clan is interupted, the cat or cats will be asked to leave the clearing. #4. Having friends from other Clans (even enemy Clans :/) is allowed, but when it comes to attacking them I know it's hard to do but you must NOT sit back and watch your Clan attack them without you. If this rule is broken (depends how bad) the punshiment is even possibly exile... #5. Hate in SkyfallClan is not accepted. If you have seen me (Hollystar) explode you will know what happens. #6. If you DO hate someone, you and the person you hate must not expose this in guild chat or whisper someone else. If you have an issue with someone it must only be spoken to Hollystar or Riverflower no other warrior, apprentice, medicine cat, kits, ect. #7. No one expect Hollystar should be on Highrock at any meeting or ceremony. #8. No asking to be officer. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I make the people I believe are ready officer. #9 '''MOST IMPORTANT RULE!!!! No arguing, calling names, swearing, or sass talk in guild chat at all times! T_T #10. If at anytime a Clan asks for help in a battle and I'm not on (Hollystar), you must reject. Always come to me first before you do anything. This includes you going by yourself also! IF AT ANYTIME THESE RULES ARE BROKEN, YOUR FIRST TIME WILL BE A WARNING. SECOND TIME WILL BE A OUNSIHMENT AND THIRD TIME YOU WILL BE EXILED. THIS DOESN'T GO FOR RULE #2, #4, #8, AND #9! Jayfeather your not even in our Clan so shut your trap! T_T and if u saw what goes on you would make the same rules! ~Hollystar Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Needed Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz, Aurora, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: None at the moment Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. Then it expands west across the lake and stops on a rock beside the lake west of ours, just past the north entrance to Blackspore. The gathering place is in their territory but we allow all cats there on gathering day. DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Lethal (Bämbi) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: DarkAsh, AutumnDawn, etc. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. Wanna see what happened to Rogues of FallenAsh original leaders? Click here! --> http://menaced-force.wikia.com/wiki/Menaced_Force#Punishments PhantomClan Leader: Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) Deputy: Deathshadow (Kokiri) Med: Bluefang (Chrissy Dreamgazer) Territory: In the mountains on the side of Blackspore where Cobblestone village and Blackspore meet. Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan, PheonixClan Enemies: Autumn Dawn Clan, Frozen Skies Clan Other: stop. deleting. us.and Autumn Dawn clan is always messing with bloodclaw clan and they mouth off but if yo attak they say there not role playing, until they attak you then they are. Frozen Skies clan power plays and also messes with bloodclaw clan, they tress pass and say they dont believe in territroy, yet they have one. Dawn Clan (Back & Steady Again!) Leader:' Hollystar '(Hollystar) {might soon be changing name} Deputy: WhiteShadow (WhiteShadow) Top Warriors: Gypsyheart (Perfect Iris) & Blackclaw (Redd Rockerzz) Medicine Cat(s): Featherwind (Akumu Bear) & Rainsprite (Mato) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Skypaw (Skaiii) Territory: We have a bit of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, ONE SIDE OF THE RIVER! It's the side right next to sanctuary and when you look at it from a birds eye view on the map, below the lake running down to the end of the stream. We used to share with DarkAsh Clan but now we have it to ourselves c:. Allies: WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Lilac Clan, River Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, DarkAsh Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, FrozenIce Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Maple Clan, Order of the Hunt, GoldAsh Clan, LethalThorn, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan & Skyfall Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Alyx1 Vance, Meadow Clan (sort of), BloodyMoon Foxes, our exiled cats, the Union Army, wolves & twolegs. Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnight Pelt Medicine cat(s): Moon Eye Head Warriors: BloodyClaw... Territory: Idk, unknown I guess Allies:Equinox clan, Shadow Clan, Shadow Clan (Now Combining with GlisteningIce Clan) Leader: Halfmoon Star+Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Deputy: Brightheart (Epic Zoe) Head Warriors: Lillyheart (AngelaSoftPaws) Medicine Cats: Dawnlight (Dawn) Number Of Cats: 15+ Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Moonfall, Tiger, Vapor, Hunters, Poison Oak, Hunters, DarkBlaze Enemies: TigerClaw Clan, All Foxes Territory: We own the The MerryVale Mountains only. The city is where Two-Legs live. Don' step foot on our land unless you are an ally with perrmision. We will defend out territory with our lives! Description: We are a new clan. We are small, but does that mean we are weak? No! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact Halfmoon Star on FR! SnowRiver Clan Leader: ArtemisStar (Artemis Stripe) Deputy: Swiftstreak (Råven Wing) Med Cat: Flame (FlameStar) Allies: Skyfall Clan,Dawn Clan,Thunder Clan Enemies: None. Territory: Alll of Wugachug and in the snow mountains too! Border is with Frost Clan and BloodclawClan! Don't enter our territory or beware! Cats:11+ Whisper or Add Artemis Stripe or Råven Wing to join. Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) and Slashclaw (kari) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan, Falcon Clan (add me if you want to be allies) Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine cats: We need a active medicine cat please add me if intrested :D Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, and we finally found a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Shrouded Glade mountains, in Troll Camp. Still making borders. Head warrior: Bright Stream Cats in clan: 33 Glistening Ice Clan (now combined with Shadow clan) Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Lilly Star(Angela Softpaws) Med(s)- N/A (Look for one) Head warrior(s)- FrostClaw (Frostheart1) Warriors- *Private* Apprentices-GoldPaw (Matt Surfer)... WhitePaw (Melia White) etc. Kits- *Private* Blazing Fire Clan Leader: Snowstar (Jessica The Wear Wolf) Dep: Bepper fire paw (Toxic GothArrow) Med: none Warriors: Pretty fang girl (Brittany Ashwings) Ashpelt (XxAshStsrxX) Apprentices: none Kits: Wind kit (Howler) Elders: none Allies: Skyfall Enemies: Meadow Clan Description: We are strong and fierce if want to be our ally then just add me i get on around three or for in the after noon from monday to friday and on the weekends im on from around ten to late evening to be our enemy or ally just tell me or Toxic. Thunder Clan Leader: SandStorm Star. Deputy: Looking for deputy(s). Need As soon as possible.(contact me) Medicine Cat(s): DerpyDucky(BlueLeaf). Allies: Lilac clan, Diamond Clan, Pine Clan,Poison Clan, snowriver clan, DarkAsh clan. Enemies: not at the moment. Territory: '''Mountains near MugWorts Hollow . Also the Unclaimed Snow Hill Mountain Near Glistening Clan. We own the waterfalls next to MugWorts Hollow. Not the big one inside Shrouded Glade. '''Description: We might be small but we're strong. We need more apps and warriors. Maybe elders too. I expect everyone in my clan to be loyal and respectful.We have 2 dens. Please join :) Cats ''': + 50 '''Contact: Add SandStorm Star and whisper her to join. Ranks: Mentors:Brent SharpLook(SharpTail). Warriors: Cho(TuneHeart), Minty Star(MintyTail),Mary Jordan(JordanTail),Heyits Kat(Amber Paw). Apprentices:BluePelt(BluePelt), Popsicle(BluePaw), Bella Star(RainHeart), Frozen Fire(FirePaw). Kits: AshStar(Ash Kit). Elders: None (looking for some) Queens: None (looking for some). Pine Clan Leader: PineStar (DarkPineStar (part med) ' Winter Star (ITZ CHAR)' ' Lion Star (Loin Growl)' Deputy: Flame Heart (Grant Oxhammer) Med Cats: Pine Star (look up by bold letters) Top Warrior: Eagle Blaze (Elemental Eagle) Allies: Dark Blaze Clan Thunder Clan (the one owned by SandStorm Star) Thunder Sky Clan Fate Clan Phantom Clan Frozen Skies Clan Enemys: Thats Pine Clans business Territory: In a camp lot we live near the dark moon boreder where Fast Clan (fast clan is now pine clan under the leadership of Fast Star the true leader) use to be so stay off or you can feel "The Strike" kill you Information: We are a small clan but we are growing fast. Add Jake FireFall Grant Oxhammer Elemental Eagle Thy Favorable or ITZ CHAR to join! We are in need of kits apprentices warriors and a med cat. Pine Clan is NOT the real one it has to spaces in every letter though it looks normal We try to keep peace but try not to mess with Pine Star we gets mad easly unless you can try and calm him down so you should regret it if you anger him though we will fight if we must. Rules in Pine Clan: No faking death If you leave you tell Pine Star first If you break one of these rules you'll be punshied by not going to gatherings If your an apprentice listen to your mentors Top warriors will be deputy if the real dep is off and you must listen to them No kits will fight in battles No going into other clans land If deputy dies and no apprentices in clan the first class top warrior would take over being deputy and the lower class top warrior would become first class then a new lower class top warrior would be called onto No cat will call the shots only Pine Star will No eatting each other -- that has gotten way out of hand -- No changing ranks only Pine Star does No hurtting or fighting your clan mates Follow these codes or read the 3rd rule -- out of question -- Leaf Clan Leader: Leaf Star (Leaf Star) Deputy: In need of one thats loyal MedCat: Leaf Star Elders: unknown Queens: unknown Warriors: unknown Apprentices: Unknown Kits: unknown Territory: unknown Enemys: none Allies: none Top Warriors: unknown Discripion: Leaf Clan is a loyal and brave clan we are not afraid to fight for whats right. We hunt go to gatherings and go out and discover new things. We have meetings and all Warriors elders top warriors dep and leader go on a mountain close to their territory every Saterday and talk about what can they do to make the clan stronger or what we should do if ever in trouble. Lightning Clan Leader: FireStar Deputy: Frostfang Med Cat: dove Heart ALlies:Equinox clan , EclipseClan,BloodClawClan, SkyFallClan, PolarClan, BlackPaw werewolf Pack, FrozenskiesClan, DarkMoonClan, DarkBlazingCkan, and many more Enemies: Vance, KatieWolfs pack, Hunters Territory: It's on the map it looks like a green thumb print but its actually our camp it's near sea side and the green lands Description: Please don't delete this FireStar wants me to put this back up. FireStar is a strong, brave leader which her clan recently came back after a long time. They are building back up really fast and they found their old land that wasn't taken by other clans. FireStar and her clan will be rejoining the gatherings. Welcome back!! ~look at LightningClans page to see the map, the rules, the story, and the cats in the clan :D~ Snow Moon Clan Leader: Moon Star (Chesshire Cat) Deputy: Snow Star (SpongeBob SquarePants (ME)) Med Cats: None (Needed Deeply) Allies: Dark Blaze clan (Unconfirmed) Enemies : None Warriors: *PRIVATE !* Queens: None Apprentices: *Private !* (The Warriors and Apprentices Will be naqmed Once Moon Star Approves And Kit Will Not Be Named) Kits: *PRIVATE !!!!!!!* Territory: Haven't Chose One Yet. You can share with Equinox o.o ~Legend star I know some good places for territory if you need some too - Breeze flight (Equinox Clan) We are A Nice clan we Want Clan Members Badly We Just Formed this clan so every spot is availble Except Deputy and Leader WE Dont Want any Enemies and Want To Become Allies and Hope That Other Clans Will Help us We Love Every Male and She-Cat That Joins and We hope Soon that We'll Be a Strong Warm Clan We Do Not Hurt Anyone and If You Hurt another clan Member Or Kit You Will Be Kicked and if You Go Beyond Deputy Snow or Leader Moon's Word or Rules You will be Punished Add And Whisper Sponge and Chesshire Cat If You Would like To Join ~ Deputy Snow Star FallingMoon Clan Leader:RiverStar (Blueachu) Dep:None Med:None Top Warriors:None Allies:None Enemies: None Territory:None (Might Share with equinox i has to talk to legendstar) Camp:None Description: We are a fun and loving clan and very fierce and scarce, i hope to succeed Note: GUILD NAME NOT ACCEPTED! Submitting it tomorow. Rose Clan Leader: Darkstar (darkstar) Deputy: (darkstars kit dunno her fr name or cat name) Med Cat: Allies: Enemies: Warriors: private Aprentices: private Kits: private Territory: we own rainbow land. OTHER: we will have our own wiki soon Category:DarkFire Clan Category:Omens and Prophecies